


hogan, drive (cheeseburger first)

by imposterhuman



Series: angsty post-endgame drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheeseburgers, Driving, Fluff, Gen, Happy Hogan feels, Happy Hogan needs a hug, Happy is a Good Bro, Hopeful Ending, Morgan Stark feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: The first time Happy got in a car after he got the news, he almost crashed it.





	hogan, drive (cheeseburger first)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the im1 cheeseburger scene
> 
> im angsty so this is what yall get
> 
> enjoy!!

The first time Happy got in a car after he got the news, he almost crashed it. He barely touched the gas pedal before Tony’s ghost was in the passenger’s seat, criticizing his driving with a  _ speed up a little, Hap, I want to get there before I go gray.  _ Luckily, he was the only one in the car. No one else was almost hurt by his grief (no one else was there to see him shatter). 

He still drove to Tony’s funeral.

He resolutely did not think about being one of the few people who Tony had allowed to drive him places, not even when he was taking Tony’s kid out afterwards to get cheeseburgers. He didn’t think about that trust, reflected in Morgan’s eyes (the same color as Tony’s). 

“You drive slow,” Morgan told him, munching on her burger in the backseat. She met his eyes in the rearview mirror.

“I drive carefully,” Happy corrected her. 

“Daddy drives faster,” she said.

And,  _ damn _ , if the present tense didn’t hurt him. “Your dad drove like a madman,” he said fondly, tears choking his voice. He kept his eyes on the road. “I drive like a normal person.”

“It’s boring,” Morgan said finally, with all the superiority of a five year old. 

“Following the traffic laws often is, kiddo,” Happy chuckled. “Your dad might’ve had the charm to get out of traffic tickets, but I sure don’t. Besides, I have precious cargo.”

Morgan giggled. “I’m not cargo!” she complained, kicking the seat lightly.

“Who said I was talking about you?” he joked, raising an eyebrow. “You have my cheeseburger, Miss Stark.”

“What if I eat it?” she reached a hand into the bag, a spark of mischief in her eyes. 

“Morgan Stark, if you eat my cheeseburger, I will pull over and make you walk.”

Morgan laughed out loud. It was a welcome noise; since Pepper had told her what had happened, she had been pretty quiet. She didn’t understand it, not really, but she knew enough to know that her dad wasn’t coming back. She really was her father’s daughter with her intellect; Happy could already see it.

It was painful, but healing, in a way. Tony’s legacy lived on in his daughter. As long as she was there, Happy knew he’d have someone to drive around (or, if she became more like Tony as she grew up, someone to drive  _ him  _ around).

“I can walk from here,” Morgan said slyly. “Because we’re home!”

“Right you are, Miss,” he said, blinking tears out of his eyes. He parked carefully, then stepped out of the car. He came around to her door, opening it with a flourish. “Out you go.”

She hopped out of the car, cheeseburger in hand. “Here,” she said seriously, offering him his burger. “I didn’t eat it.”

“I can tell,” he ruffled her hair gently. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“Can we get cheeseburgers again tomorrow?” Morgan asked, hand nervously fidgeting in the folds of her skirt. She looked at him with Tony’s doe eyes, and Happy melted.

“Of course we can,” he promised her. “We can get them every day, unless your Mommy gets mad at me for feeding you junk food.”

She darted forward, giving him a tight hug. “Thanks, Uncle Happy,” she smiled before running back into the house.

Happy watched her go, Tony’s ghost at his side. “As long as she needs me,” he swore to the air. “I’ll drive her wherever she wants to go.”

He got back into the empty car, shifting gears and speeding out of the driveway. For Tony, he drove a little over the speed limit. For Morgan, though, for his future charge, he minded every stop sign and red light. It wouldn’t do to crash now.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
